Hyrule in Shadow
by 904QuarterlyFanFictionParty
Summary: An interesting perspective of one of Zelda's prominent characters. Please read my profile for information on why any of my uploaded content may seem strange to you!


p class="Standard" style="margin-left: 1.65pt;"strong /strongstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"Chapter 1br / /span/span/strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt;"br / The clash of steel on steel was intense, and his opponent was skilled with his blade. Green cloth parted beneath the Dark Links steel even as their feet moved through the ankle high water of this odd sub realm. Again and again the two traded blows, each an almost perfect match for the other, though more often than not the Dark Link scored a glancing hit on this "Hero of Time." br / br / This warrior was silent, and he had courage a plenty to come face him, and he was not lacking in equipment either. Just as often as the Dark Warrior's sword struck the warrior did his blade instead catch on the heavy shield of his opponent, or the air beneath him as he flipped out of the way. And always with a sudden speed would he then have to dodge himself as that large hammer came smashing down with enough force to send a rippling impact through the / br / The warrior in green brought awful memories to the dark warrior's mind, reminding him of his nemesis back in his own world. Still he tried not to be distracted by those memories, this warrior was good and the distraction of remembering would only see him defeated on the ground, and the fate of his world, of his Queen lay solely on his shoulders. Still these memories burned at his mind, even as the Triforce of Prowess began to glow on the back of his hand...br / br / strong span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 2br / br / /span/strong The Kingdom of Hyrule had been cloaked in Darkness from time immemorial, From the top of Death mountain to the bottom of polluted Lake Hylia, from the corpse of the Deku Tree to the ruins of the Desert Colossus. Long ago the Tyrant of Prowess and the Queen of Judgment joined forces against the upstart Angel of Potential. The upstart thought to bring a shining light to Hyrule that would bring life and longevity to it's citizens, a fate which the rulers of the Dark realm would not / br / Again and again the pair where forced to strike down the Angel until finally it's form was ripped asunder with the power of the Triforce, as well as that of the great blade of darkness. From that moment on the spirits of those beings where cursed to relive their battle until the end of time, reborn again and again in different forms until such a time as that the light would triumph over the / br / Again and again the forces fought each other, and each time the Dark triumphed over the light, that was until this most recent of battles. This time the light had attempted to catch it's opposing forces off guard, it's servant wormed it's way into the palace and settled in as an adviser to the queen, making her mistrust all those who where / br / So it was that the Link of this world nearly arrived too late. His trials and tribulations had taken him away form his royal home. He had been selected from birth to be the next bearer of the Triforce of Prowess, and was tested against many lands until he could prove that he would be merciless in the face of those who would stand against the Queen of / br / The Boy returned a young man, for his crusades against the upstart races where long, and in his absence the bearer of the Triforce of Potential was born into the world, snuggling up to the queen as a parasite. Soon it's power grew until it was able to rival the forces of shadow, and though The Tyrant of Prowess was reborn and returned, he was too late. Even now The servant of the Triforce of Potential was reshaping the world, and when the shadow warrior went to slay him he opened a portal that stranded the warrior in this pocket world that bore only a single island and a large stone / br / strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 3/span/strongbr / br / It seemed as if he waited in this featureless plain forever. Every passing moment seemed as if it where a year, for every moment was one where the damned force of light would corrupt more and more of his country. IT was as this thought passed through his mind that the great stone door ground open, revealing an odd dark passage behind it, and the sound of running water. Through the portal must be a sort of freedom, and so the Dark warrior ran forward, intent on his / br / The green clothed warrior stepped through and the door slammed shut, perhaps it was a test then... another trick of the light. Drawing his sword the Dark Warrior lunged at the green clothed warrior and the fight was on. There was a sameness about this... illusion, it felt as if he where fighting himself, and the skill of the swordsman was nearly that of his own. Again and again the Dark Warrior pressed his attack, with the blade, for it was here that he held the advantage. He could feel his sword hunger for the servant of light, and each swipe came faster than the / br / The warrior in green was skilled in other ways, and he was equipped with a number of tools that made the battle difficult. Each time he leaped away from the Dark Warrior's blade he'd be kept from charging by the green warrior loosing arrow after arrow in his direction. Many times the warrior in green loosed his hookshot at the Dark warrior, forcing him to dodge back, or loose his own hookshot, the chained weapons meeting in midair with a flash of / br / Still the battle went on, each warrior taking his toll on the other with blade, or blast of magic, but it was the forsaken hammer that caused the Dark warrior the most trouble. IT was too heavy to block with his shield, and the green warrior seemed to know when to strike with it, or in some cases was willing to take a hit to land one with that most destructive of / strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 4/span/strongbr / br / Too long was this combat going on, even now the Dark warrior knew that this warrior in green was far more a match for him than the bearer of the Triforce of Potential, he knew that should he prevail here he would be stronger than he ever had been before. Perhaps stronger than any of the bearers that had come before him. The Battle was still in full swing though, but soon a pattern / br / The two would come at each other in a flurry of blades, lock up after two, and when the dark warrior swung his blade for a third time the warrior in green would leap back over the top of it, then leap back in with that accursed hammer. Again and again the green warrior repeated this action, and it hit upon the Dark warrior... this boy had courage, but he did not have the prowess to / br / The Dark warrior would have to borrow a page from the green warrior himself and wait till the last minute for his strike. One clash of steel on steel, then another, the third swing bit into the air with a scream as if the dark blade where cutting at reality itself only to have the green warrior flip back as he had done so many times before. With a Yell of Triumph the warrior in green leaped back in the fray, sheathing his sword with a snick and pulling the ginormous hammer off his back to swing it down at the dark warrior. Even as the green warrior came on would the dark one spin, the demi plain erupting into a cacophony of sound and an explosion of water as the two / br / Some time passed as the water drizzled down, the force of the impact had been so great from the hammer as to begin draining the water into the nothingness that surrounded the demi plane, the hammer so heavy it cracked reality. The Green warrior stood with his back to the heavy stone door, his final strike had been spot on, the megaton hammer had fallen for the killing blow... only the dark warrior had not been there. Even now the handle of the hammer fell from trembling fingers, a full foot of gleaming dark steel protruded from his back. At the last moment the Dark warrior had spun, sliding his blade behind him and letting the green warrior's weight and momentum carry him onto the blade. The green warrior fell and his essence began to spill into the crack of the world as well, the Triforce mark on his own hand beginning to fade, even as the dark warrior's own mark began to grow / br / With a Dark laugh Link slid his blade home into it's sheath, the blood of his illusion would stain the blade, but it would be so much sweeter when he stuck it into the bearer of Potential. Even as he strode for it, the Giant stone door began to grind open, revealing to Link his home, what a joy it would be to return the darkness to his land once again, to take his Queen of Judgment, and once again cloak Hyrule in shadow./span/p 


End file.
